


Fake It Till You Make It: The Trailer

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: trailer for the amazing fic "Fake It Till You Make It" by siriuslydraco
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Kudos: 17





	Fake It Till You Make It: The Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fake It Till You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456205) by [siriuslydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/pseuds/siriuslydraco). 



What are you waiting for, go read it now!


End file.
